Mystery Machines
Mystery Machines is the nineth episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Premise The gang has to solve a technological mystery when Daphne's childhood friend accidentally releaes an Evil Computer Virus at the World Technology Expo. Plot "Aaaand done! File uploading complete." Said a man in front of a laptop. "This year's annual Technology Expo is going to be fantastic!" All of a sudden his laptop began to shake and an evil face began to flash upon the screen. The laptop zapped the man. "Ouch!" He yelled. "Ahahahahahahaha!" Laughed the face maniacally. "Thanks to you I can take control of this entire expo. Ahahahahahahahaha!" "What the heck is going on!?" The man asked, panicked. "I'm taking over now!" The face yelled. "Uh-oh..." The man said as the evil face appeared on every screen in the expo! --- "Like, why are we going to this technology expo again?" Shaggy wondered as the Mystery Machine drove through a large city. "My old friend from grade school, Sean Tist, has a mystery for us." Daphne explained. "Also, isn't it exciting that we're going to see all of the most famous inventors and inventions from around the world?" Velma asked. "As long as there's food." Shaggy replied. "Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Here we are gang! The World Technology Expo!" Fred said. The gang hopped out of the van and walked inside. Inside, there were robots, cars, phones, all sorts of inventions lining the convention center. "Wow..." The gang said in awe. "Daphne?" Said the man from the beginning cutscene. "Sean!" Daphne greeted, giving him a hug. "How've you been?" "Good until last night." Sean answered. "What happened?" Fred asked. "Oh, I forgot to introduce my friends, Velma, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo." Daphne introduced. "Nice to meet you." Sean said. "What happened last night was I accidentally released an evil computer virus onto the expo!" "Rikes!" Scooby yelled, jumping into Shaggy's arms. "How did you pull that off?" Velma asked. "I don't know, but I found this hard drive in the side of my laptop. I believe that's what released the virus throughout the system." Sean explained. "Why would someone want to ruin the Technology Expo?" Fred wondered. "I thought the same thing, but the even weirder thing is that the virus almost seems to be alive." Sean added. "Alright gang, let's look around." Fred said. "See you later Sean." Daphne said. "See you guys." Sean said, walking away. The gang walked further into the convention center. Scooby ran into a robot! "Rahhhhh!!!" Scooby screamed. "Calm down weird dog, this is just my invention, the Sherlock 5000!" Said a nerdy man dressed in overalls and glasses. "The Sherlock 5000?" Velma asked. "Yes, I, Ned Mitchells, have created robots that will replace all police officers and teen detectives out there. It is loaded with weapons to catch criminals and it has built-in logic to solve crimes." Ned explained. "Like, we should get one." Shaggy laughed. "Oh hush Shaggy, you know you love solving mysteries." Velma said. "I don't like it. I don't want robots to replace every job that exists!" Daphne ranted. "Whatever weirdo, me and my robot have other things to do." Ned said, walking away with the Sherlock 5000. "I completely agree with you." Said a woman behind Daphne. "I believe robots could ruin society itself." "Who are you?" Fred asked. "Samantha Soft. The inventor of the Software Earpiece." She said, holding up a wireless earpiece. "Whoa!" Shaggy and Scooby said in awe. "With it you can make calls, texts, video chat, and listen to music." Samantha demonstrated. "Incredible." Velma said, amazed. "If only the guys at this expo reacted that way. They don't take me seriously because I'm a girl." She sighed. "Well that's still quite the incredible invention." Velma complimented. "Whoa look! Steven Donald is speaking! He's the inventor of the first PC." Fred pointed out. "Groovy let's check it out." Daphne said. The gang walked over to a stage with a large crowd listening to a man with a beard and turtleneck was speaking. "Introducing the revolutionary... Fiji Computer!" Steven presented a white laptop with an apple on the back. "Ooooooo" The audience ooed. "It has many functions and there's no need for pesky wires whether it be a charger or internet wire." He said throwing a bunch of tangled up wires in the trash for dramatic effect. All of a sudden, the wires rose out of the trash and tied up Steven! The virus's face appeared on all of the screens in the expo! "Ahahahahahaha! This expo is mine! There will be no escape now!" It cackled. The audience screamed and ran away but the automatic doors slammed shut! "There is no escaping me!" It laughed. "Jeepers! This mystery is more serious than we thought!" Daphne said. A cleaning robot all of a sudden whirred to life an began chasing the gang. "Yikes, let's get out of here!" Shaggy screamed. The gang ran screaming from the cleaning robot who was chasing them with a broom and vacuum. They ran up a flight of stairs to the flying car displays. "Row! Rying cars." Scooby exclaimed. The cleaning robot was right on the gang's tail. "Quick, into a car!" Fred suggested. The gang hopped into a flying car and started up the engine. The car hovered off the ground and began flying in a burst of speed. One of the other flying cars whirred to life and began to fly after the gang. "I can't look!" Shaggy cried, Scooby covering both of their eyes. "I've got this!" Fred said, swerving past banners and other obstacles. "If we fly through the window we can make an escape route!" Velma pointed out. "Rood idea!" Scooby agreed. Fred turned on the turbo boosters and the gang flew straight towards the window at full speed! "Wait gang! That window's made of indestructible glass!" Samantha yelled from the first floor. "Zoinks! How are we going to stop!" Shaggy said, distressed. "Like this!" Daphne said, pulling the emergency brake. The car stopped so suddenly that the gang smooshed their faces against the windshield. "Ow." Shaggy complained. "Jinkies! That flying car is still right behind us!" Velma screamed. "Reject! Reject!" Scooby said, pounding the eject button. Their seats flew out of the car with a parachute bursting from the top of the seat. The gang landed on the ground. All of the infected devices shut off. "Gang we have a bizarre mystery on our hands." Fred said. "A bizarre mystery that my Sherlock 5000 will solve before you!" Ned said. "Doubt it." Daphne whispered. "You doubt the power of my robot!!! Grrrrrr..." Ned said. "Let's go Sherlock we'll solve this mystery." "Gang, let's split up and look for clues." Fred said. "Shaggy, Scooby and Velma, investigate the stage. Daphne and I'll investigate the 2nd floor." --- Daphne and Fred walked to the flying car display. There they ran into Sherlock and Ned. "Hmmm... The virus accessed the flying car via the battery it was charging on." Sherlock deducted. "Hey they beat us here!" Fred complained. "Oh look it's Sluggish Inc. ha ha ha!" Ned laughed. "Ha ha very funny." Daphne said, sarcastically. "C'mon Fed let's investigate somewhere else." The two of them walked over to a history of computers display. There Fred picked up a hard drive, similar to the one Sean showed them. "This must be a clue. It's identical to the one Sean found in his laptop." Fred said. "Let's put it in to one of those computers." Daphne suggested. The two of them put the hard drive into the computer and up popped a bunch of blueprints and plans for inventions all signed Sean Tist. "This is quite the clue. We have to show Velma and the boys." Daphne said. --- Meanwhile, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were looking around the stage. "Like, find anything Velm?" Shaggy asked. "Just a map of the convention center. Look at this! There's an exit in the basement and that door's not automatic so it won't stay locked because of the virus." Velma explained. "Ret's go!" Scooby suggested. On their way they ran into Daphne and Fred. "Did you guys find anything?" Velma asked. "We found a hard drive identical to Sean's containing a bunch of his files on it." Fred showed Velma. "We think our culprit may be trying to steal these files." Daphne deduced. "Well we're on the way to find a basement exit so everyone can escape." Shaggy explained. The gang headed towards the basement door when they saw the Sherlock 5000 welding the door shut! "So much for solving the mystery!" Daphne said. The Sherlock turned around, eyes red. "Ahahahahahaha! I have taken over and now for sure there is no leaving. Give me that hard drive!" It demanded. "Run!" Fred yelled. Chase scene starts Shaggy and Scooby run into the flying cars display. They fly out on hover boards. Sherlock's hand turned into a lasso and he lassoed the two of them out of midair. He then ran at them with his hand which turned into a saw blade. All of a sudden Fred drove a flying car into the robot. He picks up Shaggy and Scooby and they fly off. Daphne and Velma run into the virtual reality room. The door shuts and the virus's face appeared on the screen and laughed. He then changed the virtual reality to a prehistoric jungle and Velma and Daphne run away from giant dinosaurs. Daphne lights a stick on fire and then chases the dinosaurs with it. They run away and Daphne high-fives Velma. The Sherlock 5000 chases Fred into the trap display Fred runs through the traps without getting even scraped while the Sherlock gets hit by every trap. He then gets caught in a Net and shakes his fist at Fred. The gang all run into a large panicked crowd where they lose the Sherlock 5000. Chase scene ends. --- "Gang we need to set a trap." Velma suggested. "We'll need Sean's help to create an antivirus." "Alright let's find him." Fred said. "We're going to need to put the antivirus in the building's mainframe which is on the top floor." Velma explained. "Shaggy and Scooby, we'll have you guys do the honors." "Like why..." Shaggy sighed. "Ro way!" Scooby disagreed. "Would you do it for a Cheddar Cheese Scooby Snack?" Velma asked. Scooby and Shaggy's faces lit up and they nodded. Velma threw the Scooby Snax in the air and both of them gobbled the Snax down. --- Sean created the antivirus and gave it to the gang. "Let's do this Scoob." Shaggy said. The two of them walked into the elevator and the door was about to close when the Sherlock pulled the doors open. "No escape!" The robot growled. The door shut and the Sherlock chased the two around and around and around the elevator until the door opened and they ran out. "Like there's where we should plug in the antivirus!" Shaggy said pointing to the mainframe. The two ran to the mainframe and plugged in the antivirus. "Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" The virus shouted, echoing throughout the convention center. "Re did it!" Scooby cheered. The two hugged when behind them, the Sherlock 5000 raised its arms to grab them. Out of the corner of his eye, Scooby saw the robot. "Runn!!!" Scooby shouted. The two of them started sprinting down the stairs. "Like, shouldn't he be shut down because he's no longer infected?" Shaggy pondered. They continued sprinting down the stairs and they ran out of the door. "Now!" Fred shouted. Velma and Daphne pulled on ropes and a net captured the Sherlock 5000. "Hey Miss mystery solver, why can't we leave?" A woman asked Velma. "Because we can't let the true criminal escape. The true criminal, Ned Mitchells." Velma said. "Ned Mitchells!?" The crowd said, surprised. "O'really?" He asked. "Really. Your plan was simple and genius. You aren't really an inventor, you're just a mechanic, but you knew you wouldn't make a lot of money if you couldn't even think of something to build. So you formulated a plan to steal invention designs from people at the expo. You stole Sean's invention designs but you lost the hard drive somewhere in the facility. You couldn't let the hard drive leave the convention center so you created the virus to trap everyone in the convention center so you could take time to find the stolen hard drive." Velma explained. "How'd you know it was me." Ned whimpered. "Somehow the Sherlock 5000 got infected even though it wasn't connected to the expo by a network or wire so there's no way it could've caught the virus. It turns out you were just controlling it regularly and faking the infection. You were also using the robot's deductive skills to search for the missing hard drive. Also the blueprint for the Sherlock 5000's design was on the hard drive which revealed that you stole the design." Velma explained. "I would've been rich if it weren't for you meddling weirdos!" Ned yelled as he was dragged away by the police. "I can't thank you guys enough for my inventions back!" Sean thanked the gang. "No problem." Daphne said. --- The gang was looking at the different displays and eating popcorn when a robot came walking out towards Shaggy. "Zoinks! The virus is back!" Shaggy screamed, jumping into Velma's arms. "Run!" Fred said, running away. The robot pulled off its head revealing Scooby. He ate all of the popcorn that the gang left behind. "Rehehehehe! Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *The World Technology Expo **Flying Cars Display **Virtual Reality Room **Trap Display Cast and Characters Villains *Evil Computer Virus *The Sherlock 5000 Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 2: Futuristic Frights Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:Episodes Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 1